talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Gunmar
Gunmar the Black was one of the main antagonists in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, serving as the main central antagonist of Trollhunters and a background (later posthumous) antagonist of 3Below. He was the leader of the Gumm-Gumms (until he was reduced as the second-in-command by Morgana), the archenemy of Jim Lake Jr. and other Trollhunters, and the father of Bular. Official Description "Gunmar is the Troll warlord of the Gumm-Gumm army and the father of Bular. He is ruthless beyond imagining, and his return to the natural world would spell the utter destruction of human and Trollkind as we know it." '' History Backstory Gunmar was born from the corruption of the first Heartstone of the Troll race. When the wars between trolls and humans were unleashed by the domination of the surface (all orcestrated by an evil witch named Morgana), the horrible deaths and bloodshed corrupted the Heartstone, causing it to rot from within, and from inside it, Gunmar was born. The first of his many victims was the king of the Quagawumps, The Shattered King. He fought with several Trollhunters; however, none were able to defeat him even with the Sword of Daylight. He fought against Orlagk for the right to be the warlord of the Gumm-Gumms, a weeks-long battle that ended with Orlagk's death and the loss of Gunmar's eye. Before the Troll realm and the human realm separated, Gunmar led the Gumm-Gumm Army to take the power of the surface and to devour all of mankind. This unleashed a war between the Gumm-Gumms and the rest of the Trolls that ended when the Trollhunter, Deya the Deliverer, defeated Gunmar, exiling him and all his army to the Darklands. Only his son, Bular, managed to escape imprisonment. Bular then started scheming for centuries to free his father and eventually allying with Stricklander and The Janus Order to accomplish the goal. Trollhunters (Part One) Rebuilding Killahead Centuries later, Bular, Strickler, Otto Scaarbach, Nomura, and the Janus Order completed the Killahead Bridge. Upon the Bridge's completion, Gunmar was able to speak to his son known as Bular and his subordinates via projection. Bular then informed Gunmar that the current Trollhunter was a human named Jim Lake Jr. and that Strickler had forbidden him from taking the Amulet of Daylight, the only way to open the Bridge, from him. Strickler, in turn, argued that killing a human child would cause too much scrutiny, but their bickering only annoyed Gunmar. The Gumm-Gumm warlord acknowledged that Strickler was right to spare the Trollhunter so as to keep their plan secret before declaring that Bular shall be in charge. He then sent everyone away so he could speak with Bular privately, suspecting his son had misgivings about Strickler. Bular told Gunmar that in his human guise, Strickler was Jim's teacher and most likely felt affection for him. So Gunmar instructed Bular to subtly reveal Strickler's identity to Jim so the two would be forced into a confrontation in which Strickler would kill the Trollhunter and take the amulet. Strickler did indeed steal the amulet in "Recipe for Disaster" and swapped it for a fake to fool the Trollhunter. However, as everyone discovered, only the Trollhunter can use the amulet to open the Killahead Bridge. Despite being engaged in battle by Jim and his friends, Strickler is able to trick Jim into opening the Bridge (by grabbing Jim's hand and using it to take the amulet out and put it into the bridge), allowing Gunmar to call out to Bular. The bridge was eventually destroyed by Draal, who removed the amulet before Gunmar could be freed from the Darklands. Upon learning of the death of his son, Gunmar sent Jim a message through Gnome Chompsky, who had been sent into the Darklands through a Fetch some time prior, threatening to murder everyone Jim had ever loved for killing Bular. In his threat message, translated by Blinky from Gnome Chompsky, Gunmar promised an 'ocean of blood' for Jim and his loved ones, that he would 'make a throne from their bones'. Jim then decides to go to the Darklands all alone, so nobody else gets hurts. Trollhunters (Part Two) Meeting the Human Trollhunter Gunmar is alerted of Jim's presence in the Darklands by Dictatious Galadrigal, who had decided to join his army eons ago. Gunmar is skeptical of Dictatious' desire for joining him, but Dictatious manages to convince him to let him into the army upon hearing that he can make the Darklands his kingdom while the other trolls mingle with those pathetic humans. He orders for Jim's capture for he's the only one who can open the Killahead Bridge. Dictatious sends goblins and blood goblins in hot pursuit of Jim, who searches the Darklands for Enrique Nuñez. Jim finds Enrique in the Nursery, escapes the pursuing goblins and goes back to the Killahead Bridge. He activates the portal but seeing this, the Troll Tribunal decide to destroy the bridge, thinking it's Gunmar escaping the Darklands. When the portal is closing, Jim manages to hand Enrique over to Claire, but by then, the portal closes. Immediately afterward, Jim is taken prisoner by Dictatious and two Gumm-Gumms. Following Jim's capture and subsequent imprisonment, Gunmar requests an audience with the captive Trollhunter. Taken from the dungeon by the guards, Jim is brought before Gunmar in his throne room. There, Jim breaks out of his chains with his sword, attracts the attention of Gunmar's guards and takes them down easily. Disappointed at his guards being overcome by a child, Gunmar drains the soul of one guard, forcing him to fall into a pit, supposedly to his death. Showing interest in Jim, Gunmar attacks, seeking revenge for Bular's death at first, until Dictatious suggests to spare Jim upon seeing a candy sent by Toby and dropped by Jim in the scuffle. Escaping the Darklands As Jim is dragged back to the dungeon, Gunmar questions Dictatious about his request. Gunmar is shown the dropped candy and realizes the Killahead Bridge still exists; therefore he could use Jim and the bridge to escape the Darklands. When Jim's friends enter the Darklands to save Jim and bring Nomura with them, Gunmar uses the distraction to go through the open Killahead bridge with the now blind Dictatious and two guards, which had been left unguarded when Draal went through to save Jim and the others. Gunmar is taken to the Janus Order to begin his plans to take over the surface world, as well as gain the Heartstone to restore his lost strength. Wanting to win Gunmar's favor, Dictatious lies to him that the Pale Lady has made him her seer. Finding no more use for the Order, Gunmar decides to kill the members and get the Heartstone himself. Taking Trollmarket Gunmar drains the soul of Draal and takes over Heartstone Trollmarket with Queen Ursuna, who was the real traitor who actually helped set Gunmar free and was trying to rid the Trollhunters all along. He turns a member of the Troll Tribunal into a Gumm-Gumm and later begins to round up every resident in Trollmarket so he can turn them, including the younglings. However, Gunmar later discovers that Jim has escaped from The Deep (since he's not a troll) and has been helping the surviving trolls escape through the Gyre Station. He sends Usurna, Dictatious, and the possessed Draal to capture them. However, Claire manages to use her Shadow Staff to teleport everyone to the surface. Trollhunters (Part Three) Key to the Night Eternal While AAARRRGGHH!!! goes undercover to reconnaissance the enemy, Gunmar tells his followers that taking the surface world will be pointless if the sun keeps turning them to stone. He expresses his desire to bring forth the Eternal Night, which alarms AAARRRGGHH!!! and he warns his friends what Gunmar's ultimate goal was: to use the dark ritual to claim the surface world and devour mankind, just like he tried to do during the Battle of Killahead. Morgana uses Claire to tell Gunmar how to bring forth the Night Eternal and he journeys to the Black Sea to claim the stone head of Angor Rot. She also informs him of Dictatious's fraudulence, much to his dismay. When Gunmar returns to Trollmarket, he plans on executing Dictatious for his deception and that he has exhausted his usefulness. However, AAARRRGGHH!!! intervenes and helps Dictatious escape so he can warn the Trollhunters what Gunmar is up to next. Gunmar captures AAARRRGGHH!!! and has big plans for him. Race for the Staff He then searches for Aysa-Thoon, along with the possessed Draal and the captured AAARRRGGHH!!! to resurrect Angor Rot. He places AAARRRGGHH!!! in a trap for the Trollhunters so they wouldn't follow him. He uses Angor to find Merlin's Tomb and steal the Staff of Avalon, where he loses control over Draal and confronts the Trollhunters for the possession of the staff. Gunmar successfully manages to take the staff for himself and escapes the tomb, leaving Angor behind after he served his purposes in his view. Freeing Morgana Gunmar returns to Trollmarket once again, where he discovers that the Pale Lady herself has been underneath the Trollmarket's Heartstone all along. He tries to use the Staff of Avalon to free her, yet he failed to realize that Merlin has put in a safeguard: only human hands who can speak Troll can wield the staff. Gunmar demands Usurna to find a changeling (albeit the remaining changelings in Arcadia, who are Stricklander and Nomura, are on the side of the Trollhunters). After Usurna failed to kidnap Nomura, she later captured Strickler, along with Barbara Lake, Jim's mother. Threatening to kill Barbara if Strickler doesn't cooperate, he takes the staff and begins speaking the incantation. He activates the staff while he and Barbara make a break for it, but not before Gunmar breaks Morgana free from her crystal prison. With the Pale Lady free after centuries of being prisoned, she begins to bring forth the Eternal Night by killing several Gumm-Gumms so she can use their dust and the Staff of Avalon to begin the dark ritual. Before the Eternal Night War begins, he begins a speech for his army while Angor Rot and Morgana listen together. When the war begins, Gunmar confronts the Trollhunter (now transformed into a half-troll). With the assist of Angor Rot, they battle Jim, who manages to take them out almost flawlessly, thanks to his new troll abilities. Jim manages to seduce Angor as Gunmar throws him aside, calling him weak. Gunmar finally pins Jim down, expressing his disdain of a human boy wearing a troll's armor and now shares his kind's skin. He then tries to turn Jim with his blade, but the Trollhunter fights back with his strength of will and shoves the blade away. Ultimate Demise When Gunmar lunges at Jim, he reacts by summoning his Eclipse Blade and slices through the Skullcrusher's body. His body begins to turn to stone while the explosion eliminates the rest of his Gumm-Gumm Army. Jim (avenging his surrogate brother, Draal) shoves Gunmar's stone body off of the roof and he watches as it shatters on impact with the ground, finally ending Gunmar's century-year-old reign of tyranny once and for all. 3Below (Part One) Gunmar makes a brief cameo appearance in "Lightning in a Bottle" when Krel watches a security footage of Jim battling Gunmar (who was actually Otto Scaarbach). 3Below (Part Two) In "The Big Sleep", Colonel Kubritz shows General Morando a footage of Gunmar's attack on Arcadia. Physical Appearance He lost his right eye (which is now one of his lifeblood stones) from his battle with Orlagk the Oppressor, the Gumm-Gumm warlord. He has two large horns on his head which span out big. His skins glow in a bright teal colored design. He has yellow teeth and what appears to be black hair. After absorbing the Heartstone, his skin now glows a bright orange-yellow colored design. Personality A psychopathic and ruthless tyrant, Gunmar had made it his life goal to dominate both the Dark Realm with Earth and dominate all of Trollkind. In addition, despite the Janus Order helping him regain his full strength and his army, he merely saw them as tools and even exterminates the Changeling members, just because he thought that they served their purpose (and he never saw them as equals of trolls in the first place). In fact, Gunmar's extreme prejudice against Changelings is what causes Nomura and Stricklander to see the error of their ways. However, unlike Morgana, Gunmar was not without honor as he wouldn't kill someone who is weak and in despair, like during his very brief encounter with Barbara Lake, who he did not kill despite her being the mother of his worst enemy. Although, when he promised that he'd only let Barbara go if Strickler releases Morgana, it's unknown if he was willing to keep his end of the promise (though Strickler's attempt to escape with Barbara would sort of vaguely show otherwise). He did care deeply about his son, and he also acknowledged the fact that he was impulsive and should've known better than to rush into battle. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Gumm-Gumm Troll Physiology': As the leader of the Gumm-Gumms, Gunmar was one of the strongest Gumm-Gumms in the Darklands. **'Superhuman Strength': Gunmar’s strength is greatly feared by many trolls. Even in his weakened state, he was strong enough to brutally strangulate a Stalkling and go horn-to-horn with AAARRRGGHH!!! until his former general managed to overcome him. After he absorbed Trollmarket's Heartstone, his strength was greatly enhanced to where he was deemed unstoppable to fight head-on. **'Superhuman Endurance': As a troll, Gunmar can endure more than an average human. ***'Superhuman Durability': Thanks to his stone skin, Gunmar has excellent durability, as he managed to survive many battles without being killed. ***'Superhuman Stamina': Gunmar can physically exert himself for long periods of time without tiring. In his weakened state, his stamina was greatly worn out. **'Enhanced Speed': After absorbing the Heartstone, Gunmar is faster than his followers. **'Superhuman Senses': As a troll, Gunmar's senses are much more acute than a human's. **'Semi-Immortality': As a troll, Gunmar is capable of living for hundreds of years, but is still capable of being killed and can fall in battle. *'Mind Control''' (via Decimaar Blade): With his cursed blade, Gunmar is able to brainwash and/or turn trolls into Gumm-Gumms. He is also able to communicate through the possessed, like he did with Draal and Otto. *'Heartstone Energy Absorption': Gunmar is able to absorb the energy of a Heartstone to augment his physical strength. Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Gunmar was an accomplished swordsman, like Jim. *'Combatant': Despite his large structure, Gunmar was a skilled fighter, being able to go on par with Nomura, AAARRRGGHH!!!, Draal, and later Jim after he was transformed into a half-troll. Weaknesses *'Direct Sunlight': Like all trolls, Gunmar has a natural weakness to sunlight as it burns and turns him to stone. *'The Eclipse Blade': The Trollhunter's Eclipse Blade is a weapon capable of executing Gunmar as it contains the Triumbric Stones that are tied to Gunmar’s lifeblood: his birth, his first kill, and the battle in which he gained control of the Gumm-Gumms. Equipment * [[Decimaar Blade|'Decimaar Blade']]: Gunmar brandishes the Decimaar Blade, a cursed sword with dark magic that can be summoned to his hands and also allows Gunmar to control the minds of his enemies, or turn them into Gumm-Gumms. However, beings with strong wills (Jim being the prime example) are able to resist its affects, sometimes even to the point of being almost completely immune. Relationships Bular Gunmar loves his son very deeply and was deeply broken when he heard about his death at the hands of the newest human Trollhunter. Gunmar, however, has admitted that his son was very impulsive in his actions and would not think his plans through, which ultimately lead to his demise at the hands of the Trollhunters. Queen Usurna Like Dictatious, Gunmar saw Queen Usurna as a mere pawn in his plans for world domination and bring forth the Eternal Night. He would have eliminated her at the first sign of treachery, betrayal, or when her usefulness comes to an end. Usurna, however, seemed completely unaware of how Gunmar truly views her, due to her own arrogance and prejudice. She also openly claimed that she would hardly bow down to anyone, especially Gunmar, meaning (like her other allies) she truly does not care for him. Dictatious Galadrigal Gunmar saw Dictatious Galadrigal, before his deception, as a valuable advisor and pawn to in his plans for world domination and bringing forth the Eternal Night. However, after learning from the Pale Lady herself that Dictatious has been falsely claiming of receiving visions from her, he now saw him as a fraud and a traitor, now believing that he has completely exhausted his usefulness. Gunmar attempts to eliminate Dictatious for good, until at the last second AAARRRGGHH!!! saved his life. Morgana As revealed by Merlin, Morgana began the conflict between humans and trolls that first lead to the birth of Gunmar in the first place. Gunmar seems completely respectful towards Morgana, as he asked her to bring forth the Eternal Night so his army could conquer all of humanity without fear of the sun. Presumably, despite his respectful posture towards the witch, Gunmar merely saw Morgana as one of his pawns in his world conquest. In actuality, however, it was the other way around as it was Morgana who saw Gunmar as one of her pawns in her own world conquest. One way or another, Morgana would dispose of Gunmar once he completed his conquest of the world for her so she could take all to herself. AAARRRGGHH!!! In the past, AAARRRGGHH!!! was once Gunmar's general in his army, so they obviously had a history together. However, after he gave up his flesh-eating ways and deflected the army, Gunmar now saw AAARRRGGHH!!! as a traitor. Despite that, however, he offers to remake his former general with his Decimaar Blade (mostly out of demand then request). Stricklander Despite his distaste of changelings, Gunmar agreed with Strickler's tactics, but still decided that his son, Bular, would be giving out the orders now. When he feels as if Strickler has grown soft and too close to the Trollhunter, he orders Bular to test him by exposing Strickler as a changeling to Jim. After Strickler goes rouge by unleashing Angor Rot and planned on taking over the world himself, Gunmar now views him as a full-on traitor. Gunmar later forces him to activate the Staff of Avalon and release Morgana or he will kill Barbara Lake, which he reluctantly agrees unless he lets Barbara go unharmed. Knowing that he would kill them either way, he uses the staff to distract the Gumm-Gumms, allowing them to escape (but not before Gunmar redirects it to Morgana's prison and frees her). Nomura Like all changelings, Gunmar despised Nomura, due to her status as a changeling, and never saw her as one of his kind at all. After the death of his son, he decides to take his anger out on Nomura when she becomes trapped in the Darklands, in addition for her past failures. His pleasure in torturing Nomura is what causes her to slowly see the error of her ways and later becomes an ally to Jim. Jim Lake Jr. When Gunmar heard of his son's death at the hands of the newest Trollhunter, he intently came to hate him, wanting to kill or enslave him for killing his only son. When they finally meet face-to-face, he immediately found him weak and incompetent. In many ways, himself and Jim are antitheses to each other. However, after seeing Jim's fighting abilities and his willingness to protect his friends, he came to grudgingly respect the boy to a degree. Gunmar also seems aware that Jim is one of the few humans that he should not underestimate. Draal the Deadly Draal first confronted Gunmar in "The Reckless Club". However, instead of running to warn his friends of Gunmar's return, he chose to fight him. Just when Gunmar is about to kill him, he learns that he is Jim's protector, so he decides to brainwash him instead. He continues to use Draal as his personal puppet up until "The Oath" when Merlin's Tomb undid the Decimaar Blade's spell on Draal. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Gunmar was the main antagonist of Trollhunters, but was ultimately reduced as the secondary antagonist at the end of Part Three by Morgana, who is the hidden true villain of the series. In fact, she stated that Gunmar was nothing more than a pawn to her. *#She has bigger plans than anyone else, even Gunmar. *#She is more powerful and dangerous than the Skullcrusher *#She is even responsible for creating Angor Rot and the Gumm-Gumms, including Gunmar himself as she began to conflict between humans and trolls which gave birth to Gunmar. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Villains Category:Gumm-Gumms Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Deceased